The obstructive sleep apnea syndrome characterized by intermittent partial or complete airway obstruction during sleep, is a significant cause of morbidity in children. Complications include failure to thrive, cor pulmonale, developmental delay & even sudden death. OSAS, in children differs significantly from OSAS in adults, in its pathophysiology, clinical manifestations & treatment. Although OSAS has been studied extensively in adults, few studies have examined the mechanisms of upper airway disease in children.